There's a First Time for Everything
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Rebecca and Billy... in a hotel room... nuff said! Rebecca/Billy lemon oneshot. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom... but everyone knows that!


First Time for Everything

**I have wanted to write a Billy/Rebecca story for a while, and with my BAD writers block affecting Here and Now and my other stories; I finally have time to write this. One of my classic lemon oneshots, but it will be romantic, even though I have trouble with that.**

All Rebecca Chambers had to go on was a note. She didn't know who had sent it or what they wanted. The note just told her to go to the little hotel in town. She wasn't sure whether or not to go. It could just be a trap.

Curiosity was getting the better of Rebecca. Even though it was dangerous to accept this invitation, she might also regret _not_ going. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to carry a weapon, even though she did have a license to.

The note did say which room to go to, but that was about it. Rebecca decided she had to go, and if it was a trap…she hoped she'd be able to think of something.

Rebecca decided to dress simple, even though she was scared and wished she could wear her bulletproof vest just in case it was a trap, but that would be suspicious. Just for one night she wished she could just be a normal woman instead of someone just about hunted for knowing too much, damn Umbrella…

Nothing seemed out of place. Rebecca headed up to the room, still a bit nervous. The receptionist had told her that someone had asked for the room earlier and had said there would possibly be a woman arriving later. She had no trouble getting the key.

Rebecca didn't know who the woman sitting on the bed was, and she got rather nervous. Did she work for Umbrella?

"You came. I was starting to worry you wouldn't show up," The woman said in a familiar masculine voice.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows. "You're not a chick, are you?" she asked.

"You figured it out that fast Dollface, that's a surprise."

"Oh my gosh! Billy! Why the heck are you in that getup?"

Billy took the brown wig he was wearing off, "I couldn't exactly go around without a disguise. I'm an ex-convict and I'm supposed to be dead, remember?" he said.

"Yeah, but as a _woman_?"

"It was the only disguise I could find in such short notice. I had this overwhelming need to see you. I've missed you for so long."

Rebecca ran to his arms, "I've missed you too! I thought you were dead! I kept the dog tags, I never take them off, see?" she said pulling the tags out from under her shirt.

Billy hugged Rebecca, and began trailing little kisses along her neck. Then he pulled back. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that," he said.

Rebecca smiled, "It's okay. I kind of liked it," she said, "so anyway, you want to do something? We could order a couple of bad movies, maybe I could go buy some popcorn or we could order room service…"

"I can think of other things for us to do," Billy said, returning the smile. He motioned for Rebecca to join him on the bed. Rebecca did more than that. She tackled Billy and began kissing him deeply. When she was done, she smirked at him.

"You mean like that?" she asked happily, sitting back up.

"That's a start. We have the whole room to ourselves all night. Surely you can think of some things to do," Billy replied. He kept wondering how Rebecca would look naked. He wanted her bad, but she'd have to agree. He'd never take advantage of the woman he loved like that. He got back up and wrapped his arms around Rebecca. "You know, I asked you to come here for a reason."

"Yeah?" Rebecca said.

"Yep. I want something," Billy said.

"What's that?"

"I want to make love to you."

Rebecca blushed. She liked Billy and he liked her, but she didn't know whether she wanted to take it that far. They hadn't seen each other in years, but Rebecca wasn't sure it was a good idea. The idea did interest her though, and she had often thought about it when she was alone. Finally, she said the one thing she could think of: "Will it hurt?"

Billy hugged Rebecca to him, "Just a little at first. Don't worry. We don't have to if you don't want to. If you're not ready, that's fine. We'll order some bad movies and stuff like you said. It's nice just spending time with you," he said.

"I never said I didn't want to. This is just so sudden," Rebecca said.

"Are you afraid?" Billy asked.

Rebecca was touched. Billy sounded like he genuinely cared about her feelings. "Yes," she admitted.

Billy hugged her tighter, "It's okay Dollface. I won't hurt you. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. We can take it slow if you want," he whispered.

"Billy, I never said no. I am ready. I've thought about it many times, wondered what it would be like, and it will be my first time. Who knows when we'll see each other again? I want my first time to be special, and you're…special to me," Rebecca said, "just be gentle, okay?"

"If you don't like what I'm doing, just tell me and I'll stop, I promise," Billy said before he began kissing Rebecca's neck again.

Rebecca began unbuttoning Billy's shirt…well, actually it was more of a blouse, since he had been trying to convince everyone he was a woman. She did away with the blouse as fast as she could, quite happily.

Billy put his hands under Rebecca's shirt and ran them up and down her sides. When he tried to reach under her bra, Rebecca grabbed his hands. "Not yet," she whispered.

Billy stopped kissing and looked Rebecca in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. Rebecca began nuzzling him and he ran his fingers through her short hair. "Hey Princess, want to do something for me?"

"Anything," Rebecca purred.

"Let your hair grow out. Next time I see you I want you to have long hair. I just think you'd look so cute with your hair longer," Billy said.

"I'll consider it," Rebecca said quietly.

Billy pushed Rebecca back on the bed and began kissing her on the lips. He momentarily worried he was taking things a bit far too fast, but then he realized how much Rebecca was into it. She was kissing back, using her tongue. Her hands were running across Billy's chest.

It was Rebecca who broke the kiss. She took her own shirt off, and Billy looked impressed. Her breasts were only a bit bigger than when Rebecca and Billy had met a few years ago, but they were still perfect. As far as Billy was concerned the sooner she lost the bra the better, but he wasn't going to ask her to. Things had to be done at her own pace or she wouldn't feel comfortable with him, and he badly wanted her to. He loved her far too much to take things too fast and possibly ruin the relationship completely. For once it wasn't just about his own satisfaction; Billy wanted this to feel good for Rebecca too.

Billy ran a finger across Rebecca's belly and felt her shiver. He smiled at her. "You like that?" he asked. Rebecca nodded.

Billy remembered something. Before this got any further he went and put the "Do Not Disturb" card on the doorknob outside. He didn't know what Rebecca was doing until he got back to her, and it was awesome.

While Billy had been making sure there were no unwanted visitors, Rebecca had unhooked her bra, and Billy suddenly was at a loss of words. She had a lovely chest. Billy didn't particularly like women with oversized breasts, and Rebecca's were just right…not too small, but not huge.

Billy didn't know whether to ask Rebecca if he could touch her or not. Lucky for him, Rebecca seemed to know what he wanted. "It's okay. Go ahead and feel, I know you want to," she said.

Billy gently ran his fingers across Rebecca's nipples, forcing the young woman to gasp. She was enjoying this too, and that made Billy smile. He took her small breasts in his hands and began kneading them. Rebecca began moaning, enjoying what Billy was doing immensely.

Rebecca laid back again and Billy pinned her down. Then he took one breast in his mouth and gently suckled, while his hand still played with the other. Rebecca's nipples were getting hard and erect. Something of Billy's was too, so he couldn't keep it up too long. The blasted women's pants he was wearing were really constricting…should've gone with the skirt, like Rebecca had on, only a bit longer.

Billy tried to keep his mind off of it by switching breasts. Rebecca was so happy, and she didn't realize what was going on. If she did, she might have wanted to help Billy out of his pants sooner. Billy didn't want to tell her, since she was enjoying herself so much and Billy had already decided this night was all about pleasuring Rebecca, even if he had to be uncomfortable for a few minutes longer than he would have been with any other woman.

When Billy was done ravishing Rebecca's breasts, Rebecca seemed to notice something was wrong with him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Can I take my pants off now?" Billy asked.

Rebecca grinned, "You've been waiting to ask that all night. Go ahead," she said. Billy didn't like that smirk. He did like that Rebecca had given him permission to end the discomfort.

Rebecca looked interested when Billy got up and removed his pants. He had on boxers, thankfully (Rebecca didn't know how she'd react if Billy had been wearing women's panties too). Rebecca stared at the huge bulge. It gave her satisfaction to know Billy was so turned on by her. She stifled a giggle, thinking about how wet she was already, even before Billy had taken his pants off.

"Now you take your skirt off," Billy demanded, and then he mentally slapped himself, realizing what he was saying, "sorry, I mean, you can take your skirt off if you want to."

Rebecca nodded and removed her skirt. Billy sat back down and began rubbing Rebecca's thighs. Her skin was soft, and Billy could hardly get enough of the feel.

Billy placed his hands on the hem of Rebecca's panties and gave her a questioning look. Rebecca nodded, a grin across her face once again. Billy slowly pulled the young woman's panties off. Rebecca felt the air against her special area, and it felt good.

Rebecca moved to the middle of the bed so Billy could do what he wanted easier. He buried his hands in her red curls, his fingers running a circle along her vagina.

Billy placed his hands on Rebecca's hips when he was done playing with her for the moment. He'd get back to it, but he had the unbearable need to taste her. "Rebecca? Can I lick you? It will feel real good, I promise," he asked.

"Yes," Rebecca purred. Billy lowered his head and placed his mouth against Rebecca's slit. After placing a gentle kiss on her opening, he pressed his tongue inside.

It did feel real good. Rebecca kept bucking her hips to meet Billy's licks. She held his head against her and started moaning rather loud. This just made Billy lick harder. He enjoyed the way Rebecca tasted. She was rather sweet, and Billy couldn't quite put his finger on the taste, all he knew is he wanted more.

Rebecca came with a scream, digging her nails into Billy's head, which made Billy yelp. With a final lick, he withdrew and stared Rebecca straight in the eye. Nothing needed to be said, Rebecca got the point. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Billy removed his boxers. Rebecca tried hard not to stare, but she had never seen a penis before.

"It's bigger than I expected," was all she could think of saying.

"Actually, it's about average size. Do you want me to loosen you up a little? It will hurt less that way," Billy said.

"Absolutely. You don't need to ask if something is going to lessen pain," Rebecca replied. She spread her legs wide for Billy.

Billy sat down in front of Rebecca and slid a finger into her vagina. Just one at first, as to not hurt her. He slowly moved it in and out, and when he felt she was ready, pushed a second finger inside her.  
Rebecca was really starting to like this a whole lot. She didn't want Billy to stop any time soon. Billy sped up his pace and slid a third finger in. Rebecca was just about in ecstasy again.

Once Billy felt that Rebecca was loosened up enough he climbed over her. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded, "Bring it on," she said.

"You do know this is going to hurt. I'll go slow, okay?"

"I'm ready."

Billy eased into Rebecca slowly, inch by inch. Rebecca whimpered and bit her lip, trying her hardest not to scream. It hurt more than she expected it to. She tried to relax, but that wasn't easy. Billy hit her hymen and broke right through, and that really hurt.

"Am I hurting you?" Billy asked.

"Yes…" Rebecca said in a tiny voice.

"Should I come out?"

"No…just don't move yet. I'll be okay…I think."

Billy felt bad. He knew it would hurt, but he wished it hadn't. He hated seeing Rebecca like that, but it had to happen. At least he had tried to keep it from hurting as much as he could.

Billy lovingly kissed Rebecca again, trying to help her relax and stop thinking about the pain. After what seemed like an eternity, Rebecca said, "Billy? You can start moving now."

Slowly at first, Billy began moving in and out of Rebecca. The pain was still there, but there was pleasure too. Pleasure that increased with every thrust. The pain was diminishing, and that made Rebecca happy. She was really starting to like this.

"Billy, go faster!" Rebecca yelled. Billy was happy to oblige, glad that the woman wasn't in pain anymore. She was tightening, holding him inside her.

Billy moved in and out at a bestial pace, almost growling. Rebecca bucked to meet him, feeling so empty as he'd pull out, but so good when he'd thrust back inside. She screamed Billy's name in an intense orgasm.

"Rebecca? I'm coming out, okay? I'm about to cum," Billy said.

Rebecca stared him in the eyes, "Leave it in," she said.

"But… you don't want to get pregnant, do you?"

Rebecca smiled, "Maybe I do," she said.

"I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Just trust me," Rebecca said before she planted a kiss on Billy's forehead.

Billy kept thrusting, and before long, he came inside of Rebecca. Rebecca felt the warmth flow into her, and she liked it. Billy softened still inside Rebecca, and slid out.

Rebecca and Billy were both tired. Rebecca rolled over onto her side; Billy cuddled up against her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're…" Rebecca began.

"Amazing?" Billy asked.

"Beyond that."

"So, we still have the whole night to ourselves. How about we watch some of those movies?"

Rebecca sighed, "Aren't you tired? You just spent half the night catering to my whims," she said. Billy was worried she was offended, but she turned and grinned at him. "I love you Billy," she whispered.

"I love you too Doll… I mean, Rebecca."


End file.
